World Locations
The Travel Feature Note: All players in the game in Midtown, NY and can travel around to nearby locations.Clicking onto the Travel option in the navigation bar will bring up a pop-up game menu of all locations in the city they currently are in. In the top left of the menu are key locations such as the airport, a place to shop (if there is one), and the fight club (which is in New York). When arriving at the airport, an in-game pop-up menu will appear with all the airport locations in the game world. Upon selecting an airport of destination, the player will be asked if they would like to take the Hero Airline at a cost of 25 Cr. Upon selecting yes, 15 seconds will go by with an out of airplane background photo before arrival. Players that have flight or teleportation don't need to take the airport and can travel for 5 EP. Flying will take 5 seconds with a sky background. Teleportation makes travel done in an instant. Note: this list is subject to change for the remake Canada: *Toronto, Ontario **Travel: Lester B. Pearson International Airport **Unlearn abilities: Secret Lab **Free-for-all-battle: Underground Passage **Other: Alley, Casa Loma, Front Street Costa Rica: *San Jose **Travel: Juan Santamaria International Airport(†) **Other: Heredia(†), Teatro Nacional(†) Egypt: *Cairo **Purchase items: Pharoah's Jewelry **Travel: Cairo International Airport **Other: Downtown, Market, Saladin Citadel Germany: *Munich **Travel: Franz Joseph Strauss International Airport(†) **Other: Autobahn(†), Mainstreet(†), Marienplatz(†), Victory Gate(†) India: *Madras **Purchase items: Bazaar **Travel: Madras International Airport **Other: Marketplace Ireland: *Cork **Travel: Cork International Airport **Other: Bantry Town Square(†), Black Rock Castle(†), Downtown, St. Colman's Cathedral(†), Stone Circle(†), University College Cork(†) Japan: *Himeji **Travel: Rail Station **Other: Himeji Castle *Tokyo **Narita International Airport, Shinjuku JR Station **Other: Downtown, Sensoji Temple, Shibuya Crossing Malaysia: *Kuala Lumpur **Travel: Kuala Lampur International Airport(†) **Other: Federal Territory Mosque(†), KLCC Park(†), National Theater(†), Petronas Towers(†), Sultan Abdul Samad Building(†), Train Station(†) North Korea: *Pyongyang **Travel: Sunan International Airport **Free-for-all battle: Abandoned Warehouse **Other: Grand Library(†), Megalomania(†), Oil Refinery(†) Russia: *Moscow **Travel: Sheremetyevo International Airport **Other: Business Center, Moscow State University, Red Square Ukraine: *Pripyat **Free-for-all battle: Exclusion Zone(†) **Other: City Limits(†), Downtown(†) United Arab Emirates: *Dubai **Free-for-all battle: Construction Site(†) **Travel: Dubai International Airport(†) **Other: Docks(†), Riverfront(†), Town Center(†), Under a bridge(†) United Kingdom: *London, England **Travel: Heathrow International Airport **Other: Tower Bridge, Westminster Abbey United States of America: *Las Vegas, Nevada **Travel: McCarran International Airport **Gamble: Slots at Excalibur, Slots at New York New York **Other: Bellagio Buffet, Craps at Excalibur, Outside Excalibur, Outside New York New York, Outside the Bellagio, The Strip *Minneapolis, Minnesota: **Travel: Minneapolis - St. Paul International Airport **Other: Crystal Palace Courtyard, Downtown, Stone Arch Building *New York City, New York: **Travel: JFK International Airport **Free-for-all battle: Battery Park, Central Park, E 3rd St, Times Square **Player-vs.-player battle: Fight Club **Purchase items: HVS Pharmacy, Weapon Supply Store(†) **Other: 15th St & 6th Ave, 5th Ave, Alexander St, Grand Central Station, Liberty State Park, Midtown, Newton Creek Warehouse, South St Seaport, Warren St, World Financial Center *San Antonio, Texas: **Travel: San Antinio International Airport **Other: The Alamo, Riverwalk